


I Love You

by DeviDale



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviDale/pseuds/DeviDale
Summary: This is a oneshot future fic on HiruMamo. This is a fic on Hiruma with child and how he learned to say I love you. Hope you enjoy. Drop your comments below. Kekeke.Sorry for long time no upload.
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Kudos: 13





	I Love You

A/N: Okay, here is another oneshot as promised. This one is among those with no title. After opening it and reviewing it, I almost hit my head on the wall for not posting this. I love this one so much. I hope you’ll love it too. This is set on the future of HiruMamo. The title I used in my fics folder for this was Hiruma with child but the story itself had no title. Below is the ever cliché title but with the feelings. Kekeke. The feelings make the difference. Lol. And you’ll see at the end of this, I had left a note a long time ago of when I wrote this. I’m asking myself why I didn’t upload it earlier.  
Please do leave a reaction, comment, etc. after you read it. Thank you for the support as always.

Happy New Year to everyone! 🎉🎉🧨🧨❤️❤️

I love You

Hiruma watched intently as Mamori lovingly took care of their firstborn child. His wife spoke words of love as she changed the baby’s clothes after a bath. Mamori kissed the child’s forehead and the sweet little thing gazed back at his mother like she was the whole universe. Hiruma can’t help but smile as he watched their three month old baby stare at Mamori with so much adoration. He could understand why even their child was already so in love with her.

The baby sucked at his little thumb, indicating that he is hungry. Mamori gently cradled their child in her arms and breastfed the baby. Little Ichi contently sucked at his mother’s breast until when he fell asleep. Mamori caressed little Ichi’s head ever so gently and kissed him on the forehead. Watching his two most important people, Hiruma can’t help but think that he is a very lucky man.

Mamori noticed her husband’s intent gaze. He had been silent for a while. “What’s wrong Youichi?”

Hiruma walked to them and sat beside his wife. “Nothing. It’s just that I love you. I really do,” he said as he wrapped his arms around the two and kissed Mamori on the cheek. He can’t help himself but fall in love over and over again to this woman. And he didn’t mind saying it again and again. He wanted her to know just how much he loves her. 

Damn. He wanted to make-love to her to let her feel just how much he worships her. Yes, make-love not fuck. Hiruma knew now that there is a big difference between making love and just fucking. And what he wanted to do with Mamori is making love. But as of now, their priority is little Ichi. They had been both lacking sleep and he didn’t want to drain anymore of Mamori’s energy.

Mamori smiled. Her heart was fluttering. Even after hearing Hiruma say those words a lot, she still can’t stop her heart from racing every time he does. She lovingly cupped his face with one hand and kissed him on the lips. “I love you too Youichi.” She’s happy that her husband can say those words to her now. Although she didn’t need to hear it, listening to those words never failed to comfort and reassure her. 

Her husband first said those words during their first night as husband and wife. It was the best wedding gift she had received from him. Hiruma never said it again after their wedding night. But when she got pregnant with their child, it wasn’t her that had major changes. It was Hiruma. He was overly attentive to all her needs and was compliant to all her whims. She lost so much weight at first since she almost always threw-up everything she ate but later on she continuously gained weight much more than she had expected. There were a lot of changes to her body and Mamori didn’t mind it since Hiruma told her he loves her every night and every time he caught her looking at herself in the mirror. He even stopped uttering curse words in front of her although behind her back; he cussed and threatened almost everyone whom he thought posed danger to his wife and their child. During her whole pregnancy, Hiruma had treated Mamori like a queen and she indulged in the rare treat.

Once she kissed him, Hiruma kissed back with more ardour. He was trying to control himself but he didn’t notice that he was already kissing his wife much more than he intended. He felt her smile against his lips and he abruptly stopped. “I’m sorry,” was all he could muster. He didn’t want to tire her out and yet there he was letting himself slip. He felt like an idiot.

Mamori laughed lightly and gave him a peck on the lips. “You don’t have to apologize,” She said knowingly. “It’s been a while. I know you want it. I’ll just settle Ichi in his crib.”

Hiruma’s eyes widened. “No. You don’t have to. You’re tired. I really didn’t mean to. I’ll go and continue what I was doing.” He quickly stood up and instantly went to their room back to his laptop before Mamori could reply. He was about to switch on his laptop when Mamori entered their room and closed the door. His mouth hung open when he saw her already undressing. “Mamori?”

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. Her kiss was hungry and her eyes were gleaming. “You’re not the only one who had been craving,” Mamori said and kissed him again as her hands already worked on his shirt buttons.

Hiruma can’t help but have a hard-on. With his beloved wife like this, how can he not get an arousal? He looked at the monitor in their room where the CCTV in Ichi’s room was being played. They can see if something happens. He had also attached recorders and speakers to make sure they hear every sound in Ichi’s room in case their baby wakes up. Its fine, he can let himself loose. But he is still worried about his wife. “Are you sure about this? You’ll be drained,” he asked with concern in his eyes although Mamori could already feel his bulging erection against her belly.

“That just means you’ll have to take care of babysitting while I rest,” Mamori replied between kisses and was already unbuckling his belt.

“Fine. I don’t mind that,” Hiruma surrendered and took a sharp intake of breathe as Mamori set his erection free and lovingly caressed him.

“See. You need it badly,” Mamori teased him.

“Not it. You, love. I badly want you, Mamori.” Hiruma looked at her straight in the eye and gazed deeply before kissing her passionately ‘til he felt her melt against him. He wanted her to know that this wasn’t just about sexual gratification.

Mamori rewarded him with a contented smile. “I love you.” She can’t help but feel jubilant. Since when did it become this easy to say those words to each other? They had spent years never saying those words and now that they finally do, and it worked like magic.

“I love you more,” Hiruma assured her and carried her to the bed. He will love her for the rest of his life (and even in the afterlife if it does exists). He was certain of that now and he would never let her go. Mamori and their child are the only things more important to him than American Football.

Date written: September 18, 2019 @ 8:53 PM

A/N: How was it? Comment comment comment. Kekeke. And leave a Kudos if you like this. 😁😁😁


End file.
